One objective of the envisioned MBRS/SCORE Program at Southeastern Oklahoma State University is to expand upon the nucleus of productive research projects already existing at the institution. This will be best accomplished by establishing new research capabilities, especially involving young faculty members. Additional objective include the development of research productivity, grantsmanship and biomedical relevance. The fifth objective is to provide opportunities for minority students majoring in science to participate in high quality research projects, i.e., students will work with established investigators during their junior and senior years. The program is interdisciplinary, involving chemistry, biology and psychology components. The main focus of the SCORE Program will be on basic research, but student intellectual enhancement and motivation for research careers is expressed to be a prominent additional outcome of the activities. All of the objectives stated here are essential for the program's ultimate success. The SCORE program will consist of one discrete project, and their specific aims are described as follows. PROJECT ONE, "Enhanced Resolution of Amino Acids in Micellular Electrokinetic Capillary Chromatography" will develop novel microanalytical capillary electrophoresis methods suitable for handling trace quantities of biological materials, especially for amino acid sequence determination. Project two, "Inorganic Antibody Labels for Biomedical Applications" will focus on the preparation of antibody conjugated forms of boron, copper and bismuth that have potential for diagnostic or therapeutic applications.